Can't Stop Loving You
by Kolbie Ru-Ru
Summary: Two separate poems from two different points of view somehow come to the same conclusion. [OR: There really is a thin line between love and hate.]
1. Démenti

**A/N: About the title: **Démenti **After scouring the 'net for English to French translations, I have found that online translators generally agree that** Démenti** is French for '**Denial**'. Please correct me if I'm wrong. I have no prior knowledge of the French language, and I do not pretend otherwise. I just wanted a unique title-which it isn't, regardless-and the French language is awesome.**

* * *

><p>I <strong>hate<strong> your _smile_,

The way your eyes fill with delight.

I **hate** your _teeth_,

The way they glimmer at night.

I **hate** your _laughter_,

The way your chest moves slightly.

I **hate** your _greeting_,

The way you bow politely.

I **hate** your _walk_,

The way you sway from side to side.

I **hate** your _ideals_,

The way your face swells with pride.

I **hate** your _clothing_,

The way nothing ever matches.

I **hate** your _suitcase,_

The way it's riddled with latches.

I **hate** your _voice_,

The way it soothes my being.

I **hate** your _perception_,

The way you see without seeing.

I **hate** your_ wisdom_,

The way you know everything.

I **hate** your _charm_,

The way it's so pleasing.

I **hate** your _tears_,

The way they drip softly.

I **hate** your _scent_,

The way you reek of coffee.

I **hate** your _touch_,

The way it heats my skin.

I **hate** your _gaze_,

The way it hurts me within.

I **hate** your _decisions_,

The way they pain me so.

I **hate** your _determination_,

The way you just won't go.

I **hate** your _concern_,

The way you won't believe me.

I **hate** your _gestures_,

The way they're so deceiving.

I **hate** your _warmth_,

The way it sets my cheeks aflame.

I **hate** your _guilt_ _trips_,

The way they fill me with shame.

I **hate** your _teasing_,

The way it fills me with hope.

I **hate** your _honesty_,

The way it crushes my soul.

I **hate** your _dreams_,

The way they are full of excitement.

I **hate** your _accusations_,

The way you just won't relent.

I **hate** your _whispers_,

The way I'm not sure what you mean.

I **hate** your _promises_,

The way you are so keen.

I **hate** your _romance_,

The way you serenade me.

I **hate** your _ministrations_,

The way you caress me softly.

I **hate** your _hands_,

The way they are larger than mine.

I **hate** your _sympathy_,

The way you pretend to be kind.

I **hate** your _sincerity_,

The way it breaks my barriers.

I **hate** your _kitten_,

The way you carry her.

I **hate** your _bedroom_,

The way you keep it so clean.

I **hate** your _criticism_,

The way you can be so mean.

I **hate** your _hair_,

The way it defies gravity.

I **hate** your _diet_,

The way you've never had a cavity.

I **hate** your _brown eyes_,

The way they rip me apart.

I **hate** your _staring_,

The way it speeds my heart.

I **hate** your _denial_,

The way you deny my denial.

I **hate** your _audacity_,

The way you can't help but smile.

I **hate** your _happiness_,

The way it's infectious.

I **hate** your _reasoning_,

The way you won't accept this.

I **hate** your _ability_,

The way you know what I need.

I **hate** your _stupidity_,

The way you ignore my pleads.

I **hate** your _smirk_,

The way it pierces my body.

I **hate** your _knowing look_,

The way you see right through me.

I **hate** your _personality_,

The way it's pulled me in, too.

I **hate** your _love_,

The way it's got me lovin' you.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Erm, explanation for one of the lines:**

**The kitten part may not make sense, I suppose. I have the idea, though, that Ricchan would become displeased with the little kitty because it is yet another link between Takano and Yokozawa. AND ONODERA WILL NOT BE HAVING ANY OF THAT. :D**


	2. Amour

**A/N: Here's a thing. I blame **Nashiru Miharu** completely. *shakes fist* I haven't written for this fandom since my sophomore year of high school, but I _did_ just recently re-read the manga. So... I hope you guys enjoy the long-awaited poem from Takano's point of view!**

* * *

><p>I <strong>love<strong> your _green eyes_,

The way they always seek me out.

I **love** your _expressions_,

The way you can't help but pout.

I **love** your _clumsiness_,  
>The way you flail so wildly.<p>

I **love** your _forgetfulness_,

The way you don't know that you need me.

I **love** your _passion_,

The way you work so hard.

I **love** your _earnestness_,

The way you melt people's hearts.

I **love** your _brown hair_,

The way it falls into your face.

I **love** your _flushed cheeks_,

The way they make my heart race.

I **love** your _short temper_,

The way it's so easy to rile.

I **love** your _grumbling complaints_,

The way they make me smile.

I **love** the _new you_,

The way you've captured me twice.

I **love** your _personality_,

The way it's really just melting ice.

I **love** your _apartment_,

The way it's right next door.

I **love** your _indecision_,

The way you're slowly becoming sure.

I** love** your _hands_,

The way they fit into mine.

I **love** your _openness_,

The way it's easy to read your mind.

I** love** your _backbone_,

The way you stand up to me.

I **love** your _happiness_,

The way you show it so freely.

I **love** your _charm_,

The way you get so flustered.

I** love** your _manners_,

Even if I don't trust her.

I **love** your _tenacity_,

The way it's keeping us together.

I **love** your _crumbling walls_,

The way they're letting me in further.

I **love** your _drunken stupors_,

The way they're spilling the truth.

I **love** your _voice_,

The way you're often uncouth.

I **love** your _better judgement_,

The way it gives in eventually.

I **love** your _heart_,

The way it knows it loves me.


End file.
